voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Letter from Thief X Minor Characters
A list of supporting characters and antagonists from Love Letter from Thief X. General Ranko Togoshi Your best friend and Tatsuro's younger sister who works as a reporter and always looking for stories, particularly about the Black Foxes. Love Letter from Thief X Ranko.jpg Mitsuru Kamonobashi Your co-worker who has been in love with you since you've worked at the museum. He is called the "dog faced guy" by some of the members of the Black Foxes. His voice is said to get loud when he talks to you. Love Letter from Thief X Mitsuru.jpg Your Great-Grandfather Your great-grandfather is described as the Leonardo Da Vinci of Japan because of the number of pieces of art work he has made. He left behind a masterpiece for you which was stated in his will which he gave to his best friends, the great-grandfathers of the Black Foxes. In each story the masterpiece changes. He is often called by the surname of the player's choice, so his first name is never revealed. The Prime Minister Coming soon... Love Letter from Thief X Prime Minister.jpg Takuto's Route White Raccoon A thief who appears in Takuto's route. You refer to him as "not very good at being bad", as he has a tendency to accidentally disclose important information in his conversations with you. He uses bombs and loves the color green. He is described as being weird by you and Black Foxes. In Takuto's sequel epilogue, he is convinced that you are in love with him. Love Letter from Thief X White Raccoon.jpg Snake He leads an organization called Orion. Love Letter from Thief X Snake.jpg Kenshi's Route Satoko Inagaki Kenshi's mother who owns a restaurant. Love Letter from Thief X Satoko.jpg Wakana A waitress at the restaurant owned by Satoko. Love Letter from Thief X Wakana.jpg Genzo Gondawara The chef at the restaurant owned by Satoko. Love Letter from Thief X Genzo Gondawara.jpg Ikuo Kenshi's childhood friend who runs an orphanage. Love Letter from Thief X Ikuo.jpg Sean Kim He works for a development firm called Shisei Corp in either America or Hong Kong. He was buying up land in Japan trying to find your great grandfather's masterpiece. He harasses Kenshi's mom, Satoko, into selling Kikufuji restaurant to him so he can tear it down. He is also a member of the Hong Kong mafia. He is the leader of a group of thieves. You meet him earlier in the main story and is later kidnapped by him. Love Letter from Thief X Sean Kim.jpg Hiro's Route Seiko Sarashina She is Hiro's twin sister who works as a hostess in a club. She is described as being a hurricane but she adores her brother and shares his 80's humor. She really didn't like you dating Hiro because you were too 'plain' for him, but she eventually liked you for your personality and let you date her brother. She doesn't officially know that Hiro is a member of the Black Foxes (though she seems to suspect), but helps him gather information through her job as a top hostess. Love Letter from Thief X Seiko.jpg Riki's Route Ibuki Yanase Riki's little sister who was born with a weak heart. Love Letter from Thief X Ibuki.jpg Sieg Coming soon... Love Letter from Thief X Sieg.jpg Loewe Coming soon... Love Letter from Thief X Loewe.jpg Marco Coming soon... Love Letter from Thief X Marco.jpg Riki's Great Grandfather Coming soon Love Letter from Thief X Rikis Great Grandfather.jpg Atsumu's Route Coming soon... Tatsuro's Route Coming soon... Yuki's Route Coming soon... Hyosuke's Route Coming soon... Taiga's Route Coming soon... Trivia *Like most Voltage games, your parents are never given a first name. *Despite being deceased, your great-grandfather plays a major role in the storylines but he was never given a first name. *Given the fact that you're the carrier of your great-grandfather's surname, he could be your paternal great-grandfather, meaning that your father may be his grandson. Category:Love Letter From Thief X Category:Love Letter From Thief X Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters